


Fanart for Act 5

by Thette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: A photomanipulated title page for the fic Act 5 by thegirlintheplaidshirt





	Fanart for Act 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deaneatscake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaneatscake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Act 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390472) by [deaneatscake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaneatscake/pseuds/deaneatscake). 



[](http://imgur.com/ncQObiF)

A manipulated image, with Cas holding Dean's shoulder in the upper left corner, the text "Act 5, Fic by @mijrake, thegirlintheplaidshirt. Art by Thette, @bold-sartorial-statement" in the upper right corner, and an empty dessert plate with two forks on the bottom half.

**Author's Note:**

> Image source: Screenshot for the upper left image. http://maxpixel.freegreatpicture.com/All-Cake-Forks-Plate-Eaten-Up-Cake-Crumbs-1365542 (CC0, public domain) for the bottom image.


End file.
